A Night Of Bloody Tea
by LoveMeLikeACountry
Summary: Fem!England X Fem!Romania Request! This is very very kinky but the setting is the night of Halloween


It was around 3am on November 1st Halloween had just ended and Alice and Alexa were walking home together and soon the duo walked into the door of Alice's house and Alexa headed for the couch.

"Hei Alice I am hungry do have anything?" Alexa asked plopping down onto the couch.

"Yea just one second love!" Alice calls back heading to the kitchen and looks into the cupboards but all she could find was pokey that sakura had given her. Alice walked back out and saw the Romanian girl sitting on the couch.

"All I have is poky that Sakura told me to try is that alright?" She asked sheepishly.

The Romanian looked up at the English girl and nodes "Da that's fine with me~!" She grins then mentions  
"You know there's a game that goes with poky right?" She asks.

Alice looked a bit puzzled "no I believe I did not know there was a game for it.. Can you tech me how to play?" Alice asked handing over the poky.

"Of course I can." She smiles taking the poky then removing one form the box and showing her. "Alright so to play the game we each put a end in our mouth then eat till someone reaches the middle and they win~ so do you want to play?" Alexa grinned.

"Interesting" she softly mumbled speaking up again "oh yea um sure!"

"Okay!" Alexa said then put one end into her mouth and motioned for Alice to get the other end.

Alice sat blankly for a moment then got the cue and put the other end and then the two started the game and they met in the middle kissing each other.

Alexa softly pulled away form Alice's lips "heh" she was dusted with pink on her face "looks like I won~" she smirks a bit looking over at Alice.

Alice was also a soft shade of pink "I-I guess you did" she blushes a bit more. "W-Would you like your prize." She tried to smirk.

"Prize what prize?" Alexa looked kind of confused.

"This prize." Alice says as she cupped Alexa's cheek softly kissing her again and feeling her kiss back.  
Alice thought for a moment then shyly asked "D-Do you want t-to?"

Alexa's face was lit up so bright it brought shame to Spain's tomatoes. "I would but I don't know how." She looks down a bit shamefully.

"It's okay love." She kisses her softly again then stands up taking her upstairs "Ill take care of everything~"

The Romanian blushed more not knowing what else to do but she followed her anyways.

Alice took her to her room and shut the door starting to kiss her neck and unzip the back of the Romanians dress.

Alexa let out a small moan tilting her head so that more of her neck was exposed then soon felt cold air attack her body.

Once the dress was off Alice started to nip at the Romanians neck softly then used a hand to massage her womenhood threw her panties.

Alexa moans more loving this new feeling.

Alice lays her down onto the bed taking her own dress off and got on to the bed and placed herself in between Alexa's legs. She bent down and kissed the top of her womenhood and kissed down from there.

The Romanian gasps and moans "ngh a-Alice" she arches her back.

Alice smirks some more and pulls off the Romanians underwear and spread her legs apart a bit more. "Beautiful" she whispers looking down and the others wet women hood. Then bent back down licking in between the lips of her women hood.

Alexa moans loudly "A-Alice!" She starts to pant clinging to the sheets now.

Alice moves her tongue in and out of her at a steady pace for a small while before pulling away and replacing her tongue with three fingers.

Alexa started to pant more and moan louder "Oh Alice~!" She moans out her name as Alice picked up the speed pumping her.

Still pumping her she slips off her own underwear tossing them to the before pulling out her fingers and licking them.

"You taste so good my dear~" she says as she takes off her own bra tossing it with her underwear then placing herself on top of the Romanian then removing her bra as well then softly kissing her.

Alexa kissed back then wrapped her legs around Alice.

Feeling the legs wrap around her waist Alice grinds the two together causing them both to moan in pleasure. Alice pulled away from the kiss grinding against her again moaning and then she made sure hers and Alexa's nipples were touching before pushing her body into Alexa's moaning a bit more as she grinded them together.

Alexa moaned loudly almost chanting "Oh Alice~! Alice please Don't stop this feels wonderful! Ngh" she moans and bucks her hips into her.

The two kept at this for the rest of the night but when it ended the two snuggled each other.

"That was amazing Alice." She pants a bit.

"I-indeed it was." She also panted.

"I love you Alice." Alexa said.

Alice flushed again. "I love you to Alexa." She smiles before nuzzling her and then the two fell asleep as soon as the sun started to rise.


End file.
